onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 375
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 483 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 8.2 | rank = 5 }} "The Endless Crisis! Orders to Obliterate the Straw Hat Crew" is the 375th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary All of Moria's victims recover their shadows and celebrate regaining their ability to enter daylight. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji recover their shadows just in time to avoid being disintegrated. Luffy lies unconscious from his wounds and from using Gear Second and Gear Third against Moria, and Usopp worries about him endangering himself by having to use the technique on the stronger enemies ahead. Kuma receives orders from the World Government to kill everyone on Thriller Bark in order to cover up Moria's defeat. He attacks the survivors with a strange move that sends several people flying backwards, before turning his attention to Zoro. Long Summary Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Franky cry in terror as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji are vaporizing by the sunlight. Lola also begins to disintegrate. On another ship in the Grand Line, the captain insists on sleeping more, but one of his crewmates points out that his shadow has returned to him. The captain runs out of his bed and is elated to see how his own shadow has returned to him and so are his crew. The crew wonders if someone has defeated Moria. On a Marine ship, a Marine is delighted to have his shadow back. More pirates and civilians express joy of having their shadows return to them. In one home, Margarita drops some plates and is shocked at how her reflection had returned along with her shadow. Her boss, Egana, is surprised that her shadow is back. The maid tells of how she once hated plates but got over it. Her boss stops her from leaving as he was pleased how Margarita was unscathed, making her cry with joy. All seem lost for the Straw Hats until Zoro sees how he managed to survive, Robin thinking she would be on her way to heaven, and Sanji wishing to be with her. Nami and Chopper cry with joy with Brook saying he almost had a heart attack, but doesn't actually have a heart. He then sees the sun for the first time in days. Lola and her crew cheer over the return of their shadows. Luffy has also survived but is unconscious from his intense fight with Moria. Robin says that when the shadows returned, their bodies were restored in the nick of time. Sanji knows that all the creatures made by Moria and his henchmen were all just fabricated. Meanwhile, Hogback wakes up Absalom who is horrified to see the warthog zombie of Lola and tries again to turn down her marriage proposal, but the doctor informs him that the warthog-zombie is now lifeless and the bad news that Moria is beaten. With the damage done to Thriller Bark, Hogback doesn't wish to spend the rest of his days there. Chopper knows that Gear Third could wind up tearing Luffy apart. The old man with the lantern arrives and reveals he is just an elderly injured man and thanks the crew for finally defeating Moria. Lola recognizes him as Spoil, the chairman of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association and also congratulates the Straw Hat Pirates on their victory and also wants a husband so badly but is turned down. Zoro wanted to point out how the path to victory was of the Straw Hats' own accord and is slapped by Nami for it. Lola's crew offers to show Moria's treasure room and allows the Straw Hats to get it as reward. However, Nami also warns that Kuma is still on the island. Kuma appears communicating with his superior on his Den Den Mushi and tells them of Moria's defeat. The person on the other end orders that Moria is to be transported back to Marine Headquarters and no one must know about his defeat. Kuma is then ordered to eliminate every last person on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats feel exhausted from the fight with Moria, but Zoro prepares to fight. Nami warns him of the abilities Kuma has like how he seemingly made Perona disappear and can warp in split seconds. Kuma takes off his gloves and warps to the Thriller Bark victims and the Straw Hats. As Lola's crew charges at him, Kuma launches a paw-shaped blast through some of them and causes a massive shockwave against some he didn't touch. He then warps to Zoro and prepares to fight him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 375